1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to needles for use in intravenous blood sampling and infusion therapy.
2. Setting of the Invention
In medical care and diagnosis it is very often necessary to take blood samples and introduce intravenous infusion. For, example, if a physician or medical practitioner suspects low blood sugar to be the cause of unconsciousness, or when a patient is in shock and requires blood transfusions, it is almost always the practice to sample the blood before introducing the intravenous infusion. With the equipment available today and the design limitation of this equipment (blood sampling needles and intravenous infusion needles) it is always necessary to puncture the patient's skin twice with the two kinds of needles.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a single unitary device which performs both blood sampling and intravenous infusion while only piercing the skin once. This accords the patient comfort and the medical carer savings in costs, time and efficiency.
3. Objects of the Invention
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a single unitary needle which when used will not subject the patient to the discomfort and pain of two needle punctures when blood sampling and intravenous therapy are called for.
It is another object of the invention to save the medical practitioner time by not requiring two punctures when performing blood sampling and intravenous therapy.
It is another object of the invention to greatly reduce the risk of infection by only requiring a single puncture when performing blood sampling and intravenous therapy.
It is another object of the invention to greatly reduce costs of the hospital since a single needle will perform the task previously carried out by two needles.
It is another object of the invention to reduce the chances of accidental injury and exposure to contagious disease to medical personnel by requiring them to handle a single needle when they previously had to handle two.
These and further objects will become apparent to one having ordinary skill in the art.